The present invention relates generally to rescue devices and, more particularly, to flotation devices for use in rescue of persons in danger of drowning in static or swift water.
A person in danger of drowning in static or swift water, or where ice is present, has an urgent need for immediate and effective assistance if drowning is to be prevented. In general, effective life saving techniques involve stabilizing the person in the water and then, in a controlled manner, moving the stabilized person to a safe location, away from the life threatening condition.
In this regard, conventional devices such as life rings are well known. In some cases the life ring is in the form of a spool having a line wrapped around it and, in use, a rescuer holds a free end of the line and throws the flotation device in the direction of the drowning person.
Often, the conventional flotation device is composed of a dense foam material or it is hollow. In either case, the device tends to be heavy and in use, a potential for injury to the eye or neck of the victim is a concern. Further, some conventional devices are difficult to grasp because of slippery surfaces or their usage may not be readily apparent to the person in distress.
In addition, since the device frequently must be thrown over a distance, it may have an aerodynamic configuration to aid it in flight. Such a design, however, can present limitations when the device enters the swiftly flowing water since the aerodynamic design can cause the device to submarine and become invisible to the person in distress.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a flotation device that will provide positive buoyancy to a person in distress while minimizing the likelihood of injury to the person. Desirably, such a device would provide a capability of stabilizing the person in distress and also have a capability for moving the person to a safe location. Additionally, the device would provide positive buoyancy to the person in static and swift water conditions and during ice rescues.